


Brilliant!

by TheHarleyQueen



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Doctor Who References, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Netflix binge, Post-Series: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/pseuds/TheHarleyQueen
Summary: And it was a snowy Friday and Maya was hanging out with her mother, so Riley made some microwave popcorn, crawled under a knitted blanket, and pressed play.





	Brilliant!

* * *

 

The first thing Riley did when she got access to Netflix was stream the entirety of the Red Planet Diaries series. It took her three days and she loved every minute of it.

When she was done with that, though, she realised that she didn't know what else to watch. She'd always been a Red Planet Diaries girl and hadn't wanted to spend extra money buying box sets of other shows.

So she watched a couple of Netflix originals- Riverdale (too dark), Stranger Things (fun, but short). She even watched the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which seemed good, but she hadn't watched all of the Marvel movies and kept feeling like she was missing information.

At some point, she logged onto Netflix to find Doctor Who her main recommendation.

Now, Netflix had been recommending it to her since her Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. stint, but she'd just wondered if it was worth it. It was long, she definitely knew that, and she didn't know if it was worth dedicating her time to.

She'd heard good things, of course, and loved Jodie Whittaker.

And it was a snowy Friday and Maya was hanging out with her mother, so she made some microwave popcorn, crawled under a knitted blanket, and pressed play.

Her first thought was that Farkle would love it.

Then she stopped thinking, caught in the world of the Doctor and Ryan, Yasmin and Graham.

Doctor Who felt like what she'd been missing- she felt protected and safe.

The Doctor Who fandom felt like family, felt like a place where she could voice opinions and be understood, be loved.


End file.
